


The Last Akhekhu

by TrueBlackLioness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Powerful Hermione Granger, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlackLioness/pseuds/TrueBlackLioness
Summary: This is probably just gonna end up being the prologue to the fic but i have no idea where it will go and i will need all the help i can get to get this finished, it should be a long fic and no i dont have a betaIm definitely gonna be adding to this eventually... I just needed to put it out there nowA couple hours after the fact i figured i should actually tell you just how big Hermione's Akhekhu form isWell lets just say when she stands up on all fours head held high she is 12 ft tall, and when she rears back on her hind legs (imagine the gryffindor emblem) she stands at 20ft tall. I guess its safe to say hermione is massive
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably just gonna end up being the prologue to the fic but i have no idea where it will go and i will need all the help i can get to get this finished, it should be a long fic and no i dont have a beta
> 
> Im definitely gonna be adding to this eventually... I just needed to put it out there now
> 
> A couple hours after the fact i figured i should actually tell you just how big Hermione's Akhekhu form is  
> Well lets just say when she stands up on all fours head held high she is 12 ft tall, and when she rears back on her hind legs (imagine the gryffindor emblem) she stands at 20ft tall. I guess its safe to say hermione is massive

Hermione wakes up with the sun glaring in her eyes, she sits up. "Where am I?" Grass surrounds her in every direction, No life for miles. Suddenly thousands of memories that arent hers flood into her mind, memories filled only with fire and brimstone. Hermione screams , grabbing her head she starts shaking. "Hermione" a disembodied voice echos inssessantly through the air. "Go away, go away, go AWAY" Hermione says scrambling to her feet "Stop it stop it stop it, LEAVE ALONE" she runs and doesnt stop, and doesnt notice the ground cracking open around her. She trips and falls down a dark and endless chasm that broke open infront of her. The last thing she hears is a man speaking in a language she doesnt know and the roar of a dragon

"HERMIONE WAKE UP!!"

Hermione bolts upright, breathing hard body covered in sweat, Ginny sat next to her eyes filled with worry her hands on her shoulder and arm, harry and ron with sleepy concerned filled eyes standing at the door "Are you ok hermione, you were screaming and thrashing about in your bed "Ginny says voice filled with worry "what happened?" 

"So much fire" her voice sounds tiny, broken and foreign in her own ears "i gotta do something" hermione says breathing hard and standing up abruptly grabbing her wand"

"whoa where do u think youre going 'mione" Ron says putting her hand on her arm and almost instantly recoiling as if he touched something burning. "OW, shit youre burning up 'mione, I think you should go lay back down."

"Hermione what are you doing and where are you going" harry says inching closer while more effectively moving to block the door 

"Harry, MOVE" hermione says pointing her wand at him which causes everyone else to point their wands at her "you are in my way, i dont want to hurt you" hermione grimaces and grits her teeth as a headache courses through her head, gripping her wand harder and placing a hand on her head. Harry stands his ground " i cant do that hermione you are obviously not well and i cant let you go and get hurt."

"stupify" hermione all but whispers and harry goes flying back into the wall with force, effectively being knocked out. 

Ginny runs to his side immediately "Why did you do that 'mione!" Ron says looks at hermione with fear written across his face as Hermione storms past and down the stairs

"Hermione sweetie where are you going, it's not safe to go out there are deatheaters out there" Molly calls from the kitchen

Hermione all but growls and practically runs out side into the rain and she keeps running till she hits a clearing stopping at a tree, she notices an "X" carved in it, she places her hand on it feeling the air charged with magic coming from across the small clearing, hiding behind the tree right before a spell hits the ground right where she was standing. 

"Come out come out where ever you are, i know youre there, i can SMELL your fear" hermione feels the air crackling around her and she grips her wand before coming out from behind the tree and her wand trained on none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well well well if it isnt Potter's little know-at-all mudblood friend, all lost and alone" bellatrix cackles and fires a spell at hermione 

"Go away i Dont Have time for this" hermione growls out and neither notice the rain that hits her immediately dries 

"WHO the hell do you think you are talking to me like that, youre nothing but FILTH" bellatrix sneers "CRUCIO" the shot lands it's mark right in the center of hermiones chest, hermione screams pain ripping its way through her body, she stays standing and struggles to point her wand at Bellatrix, pure anger shines in Hermione's eyes a silent spell causes vines to sprout and wrap around bellatrix' body and arm and squeezes her arm till she drops her wand. Bellatrix screams and her spell stops. Hermione stands straighter and walks up to bellatrix. power and anger radiating off of her, fear flashes in bellatrix' eyes and hermione nears closer "What is this" bellatrix spits out and a vine snakes up her throat and over her mouth so she cant speak, another headache pulses through Hermione's head causing her to stagger, gripping her head and scream the vines weaken their hold on bellatrix but she doesnt dare move as she witnesses hermiones eyes turn bright blue and look like a starry night, another scream rips from hermiones throat and she throws her wand down as if its burned her. Her nails turn to claws and brilliant white fur sprouts all over her body her, she screams again as huge white wings, covered in red splotches which could only be blood, force their way out from her back forcing her down to all fours, her body stretches and contorts, the sound of bones breaking to reform echos through the air mingling with her screams, her body grows quickly.   
The vines on bellatrix retract completely and she grabs her wand quickly stands to her feet points her wand at hermione backing away only to fall as a wave of pure energy knocks her back causing her to be thrown into a tree "What ARE you" Bella says spitting out blood fear in her eyes, wand thrown away by the force of the energy blast.

Another scream rips from hermiones throat sounding more like a roar than a scream as her face reforms into that of a dragon. The screaming stops as hermiones eyes connect with bellatrix' the magnificent creature that stand before her has bella starstruck staring into eyes akin to a stary night, Bella's mind is filled with hermione's voice her hand reaches to her heart as waves of pain spread through her body more painful than the Dark Lord's crucio, Hermione's eyes fade back to her normal brown although with a blue hue to them  
"Help me" in a voice not her own nor hermione's echos through bella's mind right before hermione passes out entirely .

After a few moments of deafening silence bella stands up and inches towards hermione's body which she sees slowly shrink and revert back to her normal body. The rain had stopped but the water that touches hermione starts to steam and boil off  
"What the hell?" Bellatrix says running a hand through her hair, all kinds of conflicting feelings running rampant through her "now what? What am i supposed to do with her" She asks nobody in particular "accio wands" both wands fly into her outstretched hand "well doesnt hurt to try" she shrugs pointing her wand at hermione "crucio" Bella immediately falls over as immense pain courses through her causing her to seize up momentarily. Bella groans sitting back up "that hurt, fucking filth" she points her wand at her again and tries to levatate her, pain courses through her body again, "FUCK!" She yells in frustration when it stops she grits her teeth reaching out to grab hermione after she stands up and picks hermione up, trying to not get hit with a wave of pain again touching her skin it feels hot then it cools at her touch and bella lifts her up "why the hell are you so light, you weigh almost nothing" staggering backwards as she was prepared to pick up something with weight. Sighing Bella disapperates with hermione in tow.

~A few days later~

"HERMIONE" harry calls from the forest "WHERE are you" ginny calls from next to him 

"Hey guys! Over here! look at this." ron says sprinting to the shape of a body burnt into the ground of a small clearing "what is it?"

"I dont know, but i do know it is recent." Ginny said drawing questioning looks from ron and harry.

"You sure? How do you know?" Harry asks ginny points to a tree with an X carved in it "I came out here a week ago to practice some spells in the quiet and i carved that x in that tree that points in the direction of the house so i didnt get lost, dont worry i warded the area when i got here to notify me when anyone else came near" she says when she noticed the worried look on both boys faces "i didnt take the ward down though i felt when you two passed through it but nobody else" Ginny finishes frowning slightly.

"Well we still have to find Hermione lets go" Harry says sounding defeated "We will come back to this later" Everyone nods in agreement and they continue moving through the forest.


	2. Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM HERE WITH AN UPDATE WHOO HOO
> 
> First things first. I'd like to thank those who helped me create this chapter 
> 
> Yea i know i lied , i said at least 5k words but THERES A REASON, read to find out.

When Hermione finally cracks her eyes open, she finds that her body is stiff and finds that she can't move without great effort. So she tries her hardest to stand up, inadvertently sending out a wave of power breaking every spell placed on the room, as the room suddenly gets colder, the candles littered throughout the room go out, the room shrinks a few sizes and the room in general falls into disrepair.  _ "What the fuck?"  _ She says as she grabs her head standing up, she walks over to the broken window and sees nothing but the forest.  _ "Where am I?" _ Suddenly turning towards the door feeling the familiar hum of magic, standing there is Bellatrix Lestrange. 

"What did you do, how are you even standing up?" she says with a scowl on her face as she repairs the room to its former glory. "You know what, I don't care. It is shocking you are awake after all this time though, I was beginning to think you were dead. It did give me time to research what exactly you are though."

So many questions ran through Hermione's head at once and more and more kept popping up, but when she tried to speak she found she couldn't, grabbing at her throat, eyes widening. the question  _ "What did you do?" _ Echos over and over again throughout her mind

"I forgot you can do that, and I still don't like it. To answer your question I didn't do anything to you but keep you alive, I don't know why you can't speak." Bellatrix sighs, conjuring an old, nameless and decrepit book, flips open to a page and gives it to Hermione, pointing at the page. "But I do know for a fact that is what you are."

**The Akhekhu are a special race of dragons dating back to when the earth was first gifted the** **_pleasant_ ** **species known as Human beings to the rolling plains and vast forests of ancient Egypt. They are said to have been the ones that gave certain Humans the power to use magic. Many people have been said to worship the Akhekhu and it's god-like powers and feared by many more because of its incredible ability to control all fire. It is also said to have been the cause of why Egypt is a mostly deserts today**

**They all disappeared one day and they haven't been seen since, nobody knows what happened to them.**

**The Akhekh is characterized as a fantastical beast with a long serpentine body that is supported by its four legs. The mythical dragon was said to reside in remote corners of the Egyptian lands, mainly around the fringe desert areas beside the fertile Nile valley. And interestingly enough, the tales of the Akhekh drake might have been the direct ancestor of the Griffins in Europe. This gradual evolution of folkloric traditions can be substantiated by the later depictions of the Akhekh – in which the creature maintains its serpentine profile, albeit with an antelope’s body and a bird’s head.**

  
  
  


_ "So you're saying that I am or can turn into an ancient Egyptian Dragon God? That makes no sense. I have no Egyptian in my bloodline nor any blood of the gods in me. And I'm supposedly the last one. Then Who is it I hear in my head"  _ Hermione sets the book down on the nightstand and starts pacing.

“I mean there are ways you can check your entire bloodline, but I can’t exactly go and check for you, and neither can you considering you've been “missing” for about 3 years.” Bellatrix says placing a hand on Hermione’s shoulder to try to stop her pacing. Hermione looks at Bella, her eyes wide as Bella's memories start flooding into her mind, memories of a letter from gringotts telling of a withdrawal from her vault, of torture from voldemorts hand, memories of the battle at hogwarts and how voldemort died, Hermione watched Harry kill Voldemort and all the deatheaters still alive were captured by Aurours or scatter into hiding. She saw the news of Harry and Ron becoming Aurours, and the boys vowing to find Hermione after she was declared missing. Hermione watched as Bella hid out in multiple locations and how in hermione's unconscious state destroyed most of them when Bella gave the wrong potion, she watched the frustration come and go, replaced by subtle joy on Bella's features when she managed to stop the destruction with a calming drought, and how she fed hermione a concoction of potions everyday to keep her alive, altering them slightly every time she started becoming immune. She saw throughout the years Bella relaxed and stopped getting angry at every time something that went wrong. Shock was written on Hermione's face and replaced quickly by anger.  _ “But that’s impossible, What about Voldemort? We have to Find the remaining horcruxes. Why can't i remember any of it except for time flashes.”  _ Hermione glares at Bellatrix, disbelief written across her face  _ “You’re LYING”  _ Hermione Growls her eyes flashing blue, Hermione pushes Bellatrix up against the wall, hands on her throat. Neither noticed the ground start to shake. 

“I’m Not lying, you saw into my head and saw for yourself, you don't believe it? LOOK AGAIN." Bellatrix growls out "Potter and the Weasel found the horcruxes and killed the dark lord, I’ve been hiding out here, nursing YOUR ungrateful ass back to health. ” Bella spat out pulling hermione’s hands off her neck and pushing her back noticing the walls shaking now, growling she summons a calming draught and pours it down Hermione’s throat, holding her hand over her mouth and nose to force her to swallow, just as her claws started forming. Bella sighs tiredly “look, you need to stay calm or else you will literally bring the house down, magic is constantly oozing off you in ways that I’ve never seen before, even with what I’ve researched and felt first hand I’ve not even scratched the surface on what you are and what you can do, and I’ve had to tread carefully to make sure you don’t blow something up, tear down all the wards I have hiding us from the world, or setting the house on fire.” Hermione looks taken aback and looks at her hands as her claws slowly revert “ and yes all of those things you have done, while unconscious mind you. And as for your memories of the last three years its probably because I had your mind in a form of stasis, it was one of the ways i got the destruction caused by you to stop” Hermione keeps staring at her hands and grits her teeth, as she holds her hand out and blue fire sprouts from the palm of her hand and stays there, her hand shifts so the fire does not burn her. “Well that’s new” Bella says frowning.

_ “Where is my wand?”  _ Hermione says, still staring at the fire Bella pulls it out from between her tits with a confused look on her face, Hermione looks away from the fire at Bella, eyes shining That dark starry blue she saw on that first night.  _ “Do you trust me?”  _ Bella shook her head But reached over handing the wand to Hermione anyway.

Hermione grabs Bellas wrist and puts her hand and the wand in the fire, Bella hisses in pain and tries to pull back, but finds she can no longer move and the fire no longer hurts. The fire infuses itself into Bellas arm and the wand. Bellas whole arm glows for a second then when the light fades Bella jumps backwards and grabs her arm as it tingles and feels warm “What did you DO?” Bella growls at hermione “That did Not feel good”  **_"why am I lying that felt fucking amazing"_ ** neither noticed the faded dark mark disappear completely

_ “I don’t know, all I kept hearing was a Man speaking in a language that I don't recognise and felt compelled to do it, I’m sorry if I hurt you.” _ Hermione whined 

“Well we have to figure out what you did to me later, right now i want to get you out of my head, and it’s kind of unsettling that these animal noises are coming from you” Bella says walking away after storing hermione’s wand back under her corset “Go to sleep or something i don’t care”

_ “It’s not like I can help it, wait do you smell that?  _ Hermione says sniffing the air and looking towards the window. “Smell what? I smell nothing.” Bella says from the other room Hermione huffs and starts walking to the door trying to follow that enticing smell, her eyes flash blue walking into the living room she sees Bella sitting by the fire reading “where do you think you’re going  _ Granger _ ” Bella says without looking up. Hermione growls and sprints towards the door and out into the night, stumbling she falls to the ground and a roar escapes her throat and her skin feels tight. “Hermione get back here, What are you doing?” Bella says running after her, sickening pops and the sounds of bones breaking echoes through the air Hermione roars again, this one sounding deeper than the last “Shit Granger” Bella huffs out when she catches up to Hermione and grabs her arm. Instantly Bella's Arm glows and the change in Hermione happens instantly and fluidly, like she’s done it a hundred times before. White fur sprouts out all over her body and her bones stretch and grow with short barely audible snaps and pops into a snake-like body. Bella staggers backwards gripping her arm When Hermione's wings sprout from her back. Hermione lets out a roar so loud and deafening the trees shake from the ferocity of it. Bella manages to be shaken out of a trance from staring at Hermione's Transformation. One word comes to mind looking at her, "She's gorgeous" Bella says out loud. The sound of laughing echoes through Bella’s mind and Bella grins at the feeling of pure joy and freedom washing over her. Hermione stretches her wings looking at them.

“Hermione don’t you dare think about it” Bella says with a scowl on her face as hermione looks like she’s about to take off, Hermione lowers her head and breaks out into a full on sprint to a large clearing, Bella forms into black smoke and follows quickly gaining on her and stops ahead of her in the clearing and immediately regrets it as she is thrown back 20 feet from the tidal wave of air created by hermione flapping her wings trying to get airborne. One last flap and Hermione is in the air zooming across the sky with unimaginable speed when she wants to go fast. Suddenly Hermione dives straight for Bella who made her way to the center of the field wings outspread to slow her decent and lands with an earth-shaking but graceful landing right next to bella all of her fur standing on end making her seem even bigger than she already was, Hermione huffs and lowers her body 

_ "Get on we have to go somewhere"  _ Hermione says positioning her wing so it's easier to climb up "I'm too old for this, but I guess today is a good a day as any to die" Bella says scratching her arm, shrugging then climbs up onto Hermione's back. Running her hand through Hermione's hair sending a shiver through Hermione's body. Bella laughs "I felt that shiver, not a very subtle hint that you liked that" Hermione looks back at Bella  _ "Shut up"  _ Which causes Bella to laugh harder Hermione notes that she likes to hear Bella laugh and makes a silent promise to herself to get it out of bella more often. 

"I didn't know It was possible to HEAR someone blush in their thoughts but you just proved that you can" Bella said still laughing but suddenly stops when she feels Hermione's wand getting warmer, she pulls it out "why is it? What am i supposed to do" Bella says holding it out  _ "You have to say 'zafira' then say 'rakib altinin' I think"  _ Bella grips the wand and speaks the words  **"Zafira ( ظفيرة ), Rakib altinin ( راكب التنين )"** the wand stretches and shapes around hermione's neck and Bella's legs creating a harness that holds Bella in place so she doesn't fall off.

"Well that's handy, but where did you learn Arabic?" Bella says as Hermione stands and walks a bit getting used to the weight of a person on her back 

_ "That's what language that is? I never learned it, I guess that's something I have to read up on, that's the language that man in my head speaks in, I don't understand what he's saying most of the time but sometimes I get what he's trying to say, like just now"  _ Hermione says breaking out into a sprint circling the clearing a couple times  _ "Hold on" _ she says as she takes off climbing higher and higher into the sky and just lets her body glide towards the smell that is now overwhelming her senses.

Bella takes a deep breath and takes in the view, the sun is rising over rolling hills giving Hermione a golden sheen on her flowing hair "mmm, it's so beautiful up Hermione, I don't think I've ever been up this high before, I can see forever." Bella says unconsciously snuggling into Hermione's neck a little as the gentle chill of the air passing them by caresses her skin. 

The sound of gentle chuckling echoes in Bella's mind  _ "Did you know I used to hate flying? Now I feel it's all I ever want to do, I feel freer than I've ever felt before."  _ Hermione says as a deep rumble sounds over the wind coming deep from within her

"I think you're purring, I didn't even know dragons could purr" Bella says losing herself into the feeling

_ "They can't… Perhaps it's just me and it's caused by the polyjuice incident that happened in my fourth year i guess the effects haven't entirely dissipated even after all these years" _ Hermione sighs 

"Care to explain?" Bella says reaching out to feel the feathers on Hermione's wings

_ "No I don't, that will STAY in the past, ugh."  _ Hermione shudders violently  _ "disgusting hairballs" _

"Well then care to tell me where we are going exactly?" Bella says sniffing Hermione's hair  **_"mmm is that… smoke?"_ ** Her eyes widening slightly.

_ "I don't actually know, I'm just following this smell which pulled me from the house to begin with… I thought it was a good idea to come get you or else I would have just gone by myself…. But I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have liked that"  _ Hermione shivers at what Bella could have done to her if she had, momentarily forgetting that she can't use magic on her. 

"Damn right i wouldn't have" Bella laughs at hermione shivering

Hermione growls as she suddenly dives straight down tucking her wings to gain the most speed. Unsuspecting Bella lets out a shrill scream at the sudden drop holding onto the harness for dear life. Then as suddenly as she dropped she pulls up and continues gliding towards her destination though somewhat faster now. Hermione's laugh filters into Bella's head  **_"This bitch"_ ** Bella thinks, still holding a death grip on the harness, "Oh you think that's funny do you? Wait till were on the ground then see who's laughing" Bella says pulling roughly on the short white hair on right above the harness causing Hermione to jerk upwards

_ "We are almost there and I can tell you right now that you'll want to pull your wand out, and I highly suggest you not getting off my back"  _ Hermione says as they go through a magical barrier that keeps this small corner of the world hidden from the rest of the world.

"Why?" Bella asks, pulling out her wand, feeling warmth spread throughout her body.

_ "Dragons and other mythical creatures that probably won't think twice about eating or killing you"  _ Hermione says landing near a giant clear water hot spring  _ " we are going down there…"  _

"Mhmm, yeah you know what, sure fine whatever, it's a beautiful day to die." Bella says as hermione steps into the water "Ah, I'm definitely going to hate this" 

Diving under Bella quickly panics and tries to pull Hermione back up to the surface Hermione gets it and comes back up to the surface, Bella gasping for breath "I can't use magic under there so I can't cast bubble head, I don't feel like drowning today" groaning Hermione swims to the middle 

_ "Hold your breath then"  _ Hermione then immediately dives straight down as soon as she hears Bella take a deep breath, trying her hardest to swim as fast as she possibly can she swims to the bottom, looking around for a second to look for the entrance, as soon as she finds it she goes the opposite way and goes straight through a wall, stumbling into a massive underground cavern filled with magical creatures, crystals hang from the top bathing everything in a pleasant light blue glow. Dragons, hippogriffs, fairies, pixies, nymphs and the like all wander around, lounging and bathing in large pools of clear crystalline water of varying temperatures, Ignoring Bella and Hermione's existence, that is until Bella coughs. All of the creature's eyes turn to them and they look as if they are about to attack, Feral eyes, and teeth bared, and hands ready to throw magic at a moment's notice.

"Oops" Bella says looking like a kid that wet their bed. 

"OOPS THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY, Merlin now we are gonna die" Hermione speaks aloud "wait how can I speak now? 

"You can talk because this is a special place for us magical creatures, and Humans aren't aloud down here, unless of course they are bonded to you" A Griffin that came from a side passage said "but we haven't had a bonded pair between humans and us In centuries, and we have never seen a magical creature like you before, what are you?"

"I don't entirely know, first off I'm human, just like Bella here and we have reason to believe I'm the last Akhekhu" Hermione says and as soon as the word leaves her mouth every creature immediately bows to Hermione

"My mistake for not recognizing sooner your majesty" The Griffin said his head inches from the ground in a deep bow

"Your Majesty, what-" 

"Shhh Bella, let the nice Griffin explain" Hermione says as Bella grumbles angrily behind her, not quite fond of being cut off. "What exactly do you mean by 'your majesty'" Hermione asks stepping closer 

"The Akhekhu are the most powerful race of magical creatures and are considered royalty by every other creature, you rule over us all, Every single magical creature bows to you" The Griffin says matter-of-factly 

"I.. Don't know what to say, I have many questions" Hermione says 

"Ask and we shall do our best to answer" A Peruvian Vipertooth says laying down, her expression shows boredom yet her voice displays intrigue 

"Well first, my main question, the most important in my opinion… Right now at least. Do you think you will be able to recognize me In my human form and my name?"

"You would have to tell us your name and show us what you look like and without a doubt we will be able to recognize you, but why would you ever want to change to human, I would give anything to look like you" a Jealous water nymph says from a nearby pool"

"Well I guess I should get this riding harness off you then, but how.. Hmm wait  **taskhir qubala (تسخير قبالة)** " Bella says and the harness transforms back into a wand and bella stores it back in her corset, jumping off Hermione's back brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt "There"

"Since when do you know Arabic Bella" Hermione says squinting at her

"Huh? Oh well I know a bunch of languages, even that of some magical creatures" Bella says nonchalantly "well? Stop staring at me and change back already." 

"Well my name is Hermione Granger" Hermione sighs and tenses her body then groans as her body shrinks and retracts back into her but stops halfway leaving hermione still with a face of a dragon, smaller wings on her back that she could still fly with if she so desired, white fur still covering her entire body, her tail shrinking to half its length, claws less aggressive but still there, and leaving her at 7 feet tall when she stands up on her legs. "What? Why can't i change further" 

"You won't be able to shift any further without the help from your bonded" A hippogriff says gesturing to Bella

"Oh so that's what you did to me…" Bella whispers almost inaudibly yet every creature big and small heard it clearly.

"You are bonded the moment both have been born, and I assume your Majesty has recently come of age, that is why you can change now and hadn't been able to before. Am I right your Majesty?" A pixie with black wings says

"Please enough with the 'your Majesty', please just call me Hermione, and yes you are correct, but how do you know if Bellatrix is bound to me." 

"You wouldn't have been able to shift fully to begin with if you weren't bonded you would have been stuck in this form you are now, tell me do you have a link to Bellatrix' mind, can you hear each other's thoughts?" A Hungarian Horntail says inching closer to the pair "Tell me Bellatrix, can you touch Hermione."

"Yes I can, why shouldn't I be able to?" Bella says getting defensive "what's it to you?"

"Well you see Bellatrix" the Vipertooth spits out her name like it's dirt "no creature can touch an Akhekhu, or else they get burned for an akhekhu's skin burns all around it unless it's charmed to not get set on fire, SURELY you've had experience with that." She says ending up standing in front of Bella snarling, snout inches from her face. "You aren't WORTHY to be bonded to Her Highness" 

Hermione suddenly feels a wave of anger as Bella sneers at the Horntail "BACK OFF" Hermione says black smoke oozes from her mouth, her throat getting warm, glaring at the Horntail. The Horntail slinks away but not after hitting Bella with her tail, sending her flying to the far wall, smashing into it Bella groans, the hippogriff and a couple fairies go check on her  _ "I'm gonna kill it"  _ Bella thinks sending her thoughts to Hermione. Hermione Growls and grabs the Horntail's tail, holding it still with strength she didn't know she had drawing blood because her claws are sharp enough to pierce her scales and effectively burning a handprint in her tail "Touch her again and I WILL burn you ALIVE" Hermione says ripping a spike off the tip of her tail. The Horntail roars from the pain. And as soon as Hermione lets go it flies off through one of the higher tunnels. Hermione flies off towards where Bella was flung. "Are you ok Bellatrix?"

"No I'm not ok, are you daft i just got thrown" Bella groans sitting up rubbing her back "I'm too old for this"

Hermione's hand glows as soon as she touches Bella's arm 

"Oh i could DEFINITELY get used to this" Bella says as she sinks into the warm tingling feeling that emanates from Hermione's hand "I think you just healed me, like completely. I no longer feel that weird pain in my spine from when I fell off that building that one time" 

"Good, come on" Hermione reaches for Bella's hand and pulls her up with little to no effort. "Wait, you fell off a building? Do I even want to know?"

Bellatrix shakes her head "believe me you do not want to know… Where to now? I highly suggest we go back, do you think we can apparate out of here?" Bella says brushing the dirt and sand off her dress

"I hope so, but we can ask the other creatures just to be sure though, they seemed to have dispersed though but…" Hermione trails off sniffing the air "wait there's that delicious smell again, what the hell is that"

"I seriously don't know what you are smelling" Bella says as Hermione walks off down a tunnel "and you're walking away" 

Hermione enters a room with Bella trailing after her, feeling a strong magical pull to stay close to her. Hermione looks around the room and notices that there's nothing in the room but a massive tree with blood red bark and leaves that look like they are caught in a strong breeze, magically stuck in a perpetual state of blowing in the wind. 

"Well this is unsettling" Bella says "there's no wind, and it's not alive" Reaching out to touch the tree cringing when she feels its wet. "This tree is covered in blood" not noticing Hermione has shifted back into her Akhekhu form, a deep growl interrupts Bella from her musings 

"Get away from that tree" Hermione says charging up grabbing Bella in her mouth and physically pulling her away from the tree just moments before the room is flooded with darkness, where the only light source is coming from behind the tree creating an eerie halo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to where credit is due  
> https://www.deviantart.com/hibbary/art/Akhekhu-header-110718853  
> If the image doesn't show, theres the link, its important you know what exactly she turns into


End file.
